


Someone to trust

by bbq_scab



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbq_scab/pseuds/bbq_scab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico makes friends as he comes to terms with getting over Percy. Who says he's not loved even if Percy doesn't like him <i>that way.</i> I just need this dork to have people to turn to and support him (on top of having Hazel).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone to trust

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters, but the plot's mine.  
> (First fic, please be understanding)

The sun was setting over camp Half-Blood; the sky was a deep beautiful pink over lake and crickets chirped in the swaying grass. A warm breeze followed campers back to their cabins and cooled beads of sweat on the demi-gods finishing their last rounds of training. It almost looked peaceful. 

Nico was sitting on a piece of driftwood in the shadows of the lake, staring out at the expanse of blue-green. It was just the exact colour of—no. This is stupid, he thought, getting up, he didn’t even know why he came here this was the exact opposite of what he should have been doing. Wallowing over Percy wasn’t doing him any favours, he repeated to himself, he was now pressing his boots into the sand rather hard than necessary, as if taking his emotions out on anything vaguely tied to Percy would help. 

He took one look back before turning up the path that would take him to his sweet bed. Before he could even take two steps,

“Nico!” 

Shit. He could recognise that voice from a mile away and hated himself even more for it. It was too late for Nico to pretend he hadn’t heard, Percy was only a few meters away now.

“Hey,” he said, looking at the ground. It seemed that Percy had just come from the lake, which was totally what was giving him the glowing aura, thought Nico quickly. 

“Hey Nico!” Percy said grinning. He was topless and in swim trunks, muscles gliding across his torso and into places Nico couldn’t even think about,“Whatcha up to?”

Nico finally looked up at his eyes. They were beautiful sea green, but when he saw them he never thought of the sea, it was more the other way around; when he looked at the sea all he could see was his eyes. They were the same eyes he looked up at for the first time years ago, and he trusted them. Never again, Nico thought. He never really thought that he was fully responsible for what happened to Bianca, but he sure as hell was the person he blamed. 

“Er—“ he came to realise he’s been staring, then quickly muttered “I was uh—just out for some air and stuff,” _and stuff?_ , he thought, _what am I saying?_

“Oh, uh, that’s cool. I was just out doing chores for some nymphs. Changing currents, moving seaweed, things like that,” the idiot was still smiling. He looked closer, and it might have been his imagination, but it looked forced. But it couldn’t have been.

“Good,” Nico said, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible, “I’ll just, uh—“

He turned to leave when Percy called him back “Nico, wait.” His voice taking on a more serious tone. 

Nico turned around slowly. A slightly annoyed expression growing more pronounced on his pale face. “Yes?”

“It’s just—“ Percy started, apparently unsure what to say next, “I don’t know what I’ve done to make you feel unwelcome, and I’m sorry that you feel that way, I really am, and I just want you to know that I want us to be teammates,” his next words were very weighted, “to be friends.”

His face seemed honest, but Nico wasn’t buying it, not really. “Annabeth made you say that,” he said, a tone of accusation in his voice. 

Percy’s face melted, “It’s just she’s good with words, I mean I meant it, I just didn’t know how to say it, but you have to believe me when I say I’m being honest,” he said, pleading.

Four years ago, Nico would have not been happier to hear those words from that mouth, but he was a little too late for that. “And why should I be your friend?” he spat. 

Percy’s eyes softened with guilt, “I’m sorry what happened to your sister,” he started cautiously, “I swear if there were anything I could have done, I would have done it. But I really don’t want you to hate me.”

Rage swelled in Nico at the mention of Bianca. It didn’t take much to get him angry anymore. “Hate you?” he laughed a kind of manic chuckle, “I loved you!” the words came out before he could stop them or see the look on Jackson’s face, and soon there were more, “I hero-worshiped you, and you came back without my only family?” _Oh gods, this felt good_ , Nico thought as he soaked up the look on Percy’s face, “Oh Gods, Jackson, I despised you after that. So much. I knew it wasn’t your fault, but that didn’t stop me, that didn’t replace MY SISTER!” he shouted, “But deep down I always had a little boy inside me with a crush on real-life hero Percy Jackson!” He was breathing heavy, “But not anymore! Right up until RIGHT NOW!”

He stormed away, feeling equal parts glee and terror, head still reeling from shouting. His adrenaline rushing as he sped towards the cabins, leaving Percy in stunned silence. 

Nico was almost at his cabin when he noticed a grease-covered boy coming from the workshop. He got closer and saw it was Leo. _Oh crap_. He didn’t want to deal with anyone at the moment, let alone _him_. Keeping his head down, he sped towards the Hades cabin. 

“Oh hey! Death Boy, I almost didn’t see you in this darkness!” Leo called out.

Nico froze mid-stride and decided that it was too late to walk away. He spun around, ready to leave as soon as possible. “Hey, Leo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 coming soon with that good old friendship I promised! Hope you liked it.


End file.
